The Mikaelson Dopplganger
by Foreveryoung284
Summary: Forced to move to Mystic Falls by their parents, Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Emily start a new life there, hoping for it to be A free. Little did they know that A followed them there. Not only that but one of the Liars is a Mikaelson doppelganger who is the key to destroying Silas. How will the liars react to when they are thrown into a world of vampires, werewolves & witches


**I changed this chapter so it is set after the last episode of season 4.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PLL or TVD just the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

Aria P.O.V

The night could have gone better...actually now that I think about it anything would have been better. Like most teens in the world don't spend most of their Halloween nigh locked in a box with the corpse of a man who...who.. used.. who used to...  
Before I knew it tears were slipping down my face. It all just seemed so surreal that A would be so cruel. Don't get me wrong A is horrible, but I never thought that A would be this cruel.  
I turn around and I see Toby push Noel into the ice chest but once he collides with it there is a shift in the ice and one of the panels drops revealing a ody bag that stays Rosewood Funeral and Memorial Services. Nobody moves. All we do is think the worst until Jason says what everyone is thinking

"That's Alison isn't it?

-The next day-

I woke with a yawn as I took in the scene around me. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were still asleep and it was obvious that they didn't get much of it either, but who could blame them after what happened last night. So I decide to just lay back down and wait for them to wake since I don't feel like venturing out on my own just yet.  
I hear a door open and shut multiple times. After a while I start to hear multiple voices speaking in hushed tones, but I'm able to make out a few phrases like "not safe" and "its for the best" but the one that scared me the most was "leave town...how long". I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together to form a tight line. I need to tell them but I don't want to wake them. So I decided to lay down until they got up, for about 10 minutes before the start to stir, and I must admit I'm fairly surprised at the fact that Hanna woke up at 9:30 with almost no complications. They all seemed all right well at least until I tell them what I heard.

"Lets go ask them what's going on." Spencer stated as she opened the door and walked down stairs.

"Oh Spencer good you're all up." Mrs. Hastings stated.

"What are you all doing here" I asked, throwing a questioning glance at my parents.

"We have decided that after last nights events you girls are not safe here" Emily's mom said with worry swimming in her eyes.

"Mom, what are you trying to say.?" Emily asked.

"We are going to send you to Arias' Uncle who lives in a town in Mystic Falls, Virginia" Ms. Marin cut in.

"But" I started to say before I was interrupted by my mother.

"No buts Aria this is final. Things went gone too far last night and if anything ever happened to you again and we passed up this opportunity..." Ella paused and took a shaky breath" I don't know what I would do, but one thing is certain. I would never be able to forgive myself, so you will finish your junior year at the high school in Mystic Falls.

And that's something we can all agree on" Mr. Hastings added.

"When will we be leaving" Hanna mumbled.

"In 2 weeks. That's enough time for you to say your goodbyes,pack ,and get you registered for school.

I could feel the tears in my eyes as I ran upstairs to grab my things. At the moment I wasn't thinking about the new school, meeting new people, or even the possibility of living an A free life. I could only think about what this meant for me and Ezra.

-2 weeks later-

I_ took deep breaths as I stood outside his apartment. I knocked on the door and waited for him to open it. I know I could've just used the key but it didn't_ feel_ right for what I'm about to do. _I had to do it now or over the phone, and I wasn't one of those girls who breakup with people over the phone.  
I waited for him to open the door, and after what seemed like forever he did.

"Hey Aria. What's wrong?

Nothings wrong we just need to talk", after an awkward silence I told him, "about...us.

Aria", he warned" don't go there.

But Ezra we have to. Don't you understand, I'm leaving for almost a year. Don't you think we will grow apart?

Aria, please come in so we can talk about this.

I cant. I'm leaving in an as soon as we're done, so I promised myself I would make this quick.

Aria please don't do this", Ezra cut in.

"I have to, don't you get it? If I meet someone else then I don't want to feel guilty of the fact that you are still here, and we are going to be 8 hours apart. There is no possible way we can work around that.

Aria we can always have along distance relationship, its not impossible.", Ezra tried to make me change my mind but its set in stone.

"Don't you think if thought about it? Trust me when I say this Ezra, I have thought of every possible way that we could have at least tried, but none of them would be the same as we are now. We wouldn't be taking not only one but multiple steps back.", with that I started to walk away and then I remembered something," Do you remember how you said that we would never have a happy ending?" he nodded" Well I gues you were right"

I bolted down the stairs, and ran down to the car waiting for me before the tears started to fall.

''Come here" Hanna said with her arms open. I put my head into her shoulder and started to cry. It was about 4 hours in before I had cried myself dry, but all I could do now was focus on the positive.

"So how are we planning to start our A free life"

Elena POV

"Jeremy is that you?" I cried.

"Yeah Elena its me

What, how?" I stuttered.

"It was Bonnie she brought me back.

WHAT! Where is she" screamed joyfully. I was already planning her a party, anything she wanted I would get her.

"Elena, Bonnie went to her Aunts house for the summer. She left as soon as she brought me back.

Well she is going to have a whirlwind of surprises coming for her when we start our SENIOR year in high school" I shouted gleefully.

Jeremy P.O.V.

Before I could show the guilt look on my face, I ran upstairs. I felt so bad lying to her because little did she know Bonnie was dead and I couldn't tell anyone.

**I know I know the characters from TVD aren't seniors anymore they graduated are going to college an blah blah blah but I don't care I need for them to be in the same grade for the way I want the story to go. Right now basically everything that happened to the TVD people happened at a quicker pace so right now they are after season 4 .The liars wont come in until November ,in the story, that way by then they found out about Stefan and Bonnie. Any more questions just put it in a review of PM me. Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
